


【VH】You can (not) change 14

by GDgood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GDgood/pseuds/GDgood
Summary: You can (not) change 14一切都是屬於JK羅琳，過去不曾、未來也不會以此營利，僅滿足對人物的幻想。★有親密描寫，請注意。★有親密描寫，請注意。★有親密描寫，請注意。





	【VH】You can (not) change 14

 

 

 

 

_我的Hubby什麼都秒懂，_

_但有點不懂我。_

 

 

 

Harry快速地跑往位於三樓的校長室，他迅速地說了密語：蟑螂串，穿越跳開一旁的石獸給的通道，踏上階梯後便自動旋轉著上升，來到一扇散發木質光芒的櫟木門前，他拉起把獸形門環叩了三下，得到回應後興奮地進門。

 

校長室屋裡的燈火都點亮了，桌上那些奇妙的銀制儀器如往常那樣嗡嗡地轉動，與吐出陣陣煙霧。牆上歷屆校長的肖像都在聊天與走動，而高大的木門後，亮麗的羽毛金紅相間的鳳凰正在棲木上整理羽毛，看到他一進門便親暱地鳴叫了一聲，彷彿是歡迎他的到來。

 

少年對大鳥揮揮手後，轉頭看到校長正把一頂帽子與巫師外袍掛在衣架上，看起來是剛剛外出完才回學校。

 

「Harry，請坐下吧。」Dumbledore招呼少年坐下，他剛從一個魔法研討會回來，本來預計在下午就與Harry聊聊，但與眾人討論得太忘我，一時忘記了時間，他呵呵地笑著，「很抱歉在接近晚餐時間才請你過來，實在是因為我這個老人的活動也是不少呀。」

「不會的，我知道教授你最近也很忙碌，我有在報紙上看到照片，你參加魔法部部長的就職演說。」Harry連忙搖頭，坐上一張軟綿綿的扶手椅上，他不會說自己最先看到的是Voldemort，才注意到男人旁邊的人是校長。

 

「先來喝一些南瓜汁墊墊胃吧。」老人沒有接話，他揮動魔杖讓一杯橘黃色的飲料飛到Harry的面前，微笑地問，「那麼……最近與Tom處得好嗎？」

 

Harry不知道為什麼，當Dumbledore這麼問，腦袋裡馬上浮現一些羞人的畫面，他急忙抓起桌上的南瓜汁擋住的臉，但他覺得自己發紅的耳朵一定很明顯，喝了一口南瓜汁後支支吾吾地回答：「嗯……還……不錯。」

 

「呵呵……這樣啊……年輕真好呢。」老人有著皺紋的眼睛笑得彎彎的。

 

少年偷看著Dumbledore半月形眼鏡下的藍眼睛，聽到那意義不明的回話，瞬間讓他的臉紅得更厲害了，因為他不知怎麼地覺得自己與Voldemort的閨房趣事都被老人看光光了，彷彿赤裸裸地站在對方面前，可是他的大腦封閉術（雖然很拙劣）明明沒有被打破的感覺。

 

Dumbledore明顯地觀察到Harry因為他的話，臉紅得像是熟透的蝦子，他不需要用咒語就能知道那孩子跟Tom的關係變得更親密了，但無論如何，還是盡量樂觀地去期盼吧！只要Harry付出的愛能夠影響Tom，那怕只有一點點，這就是最好的結果了。他收起繼續戲弄對方的心思，決定放過臉都要埋進杯子裡的少年，直接切入主題：「孩子，我很高興你向我詢問格里莫廣場12號的事情，你的作法很謹慎。」

 

「別、別這麼說，教授。因為我擔心那是鳳凰社據點的事情會被Voldemort發現，所以我不敢衝動地帶著他過去，萬一剛好有人在格里莫廣場12號活動，後果一定是很可怕。」

 

「那麼Tom是怎麼跟你提起格里莫廣場12號，你能詳細地告訴我嗎？」

 

「嗯……魔法部寄了Sirius的遺產分配書給我，因為Sirius把所有財產都留給我，包括格里莫廣場12號。Voldemort說他知道我一定很想去那看看，因為那裡是Sirius生活過的地方，他也願意陪我去找教父留下的痕跡。」Harry回憶著他們談話的內容，一五一十地把事情說出來，最後停頓了一下才說出自己的想法，「……我覺得他並不知道那是鳳凰社的根據地，他只是想陪我去而已。」

 

Dumbledore凝視著Harry那雙對Tom充滿信任的綠眸，靜靜地握緊了總是恆痛且通紅猙獰的右手，他因少年的回答產生了一個想法，也不斷地思考該不該向對方表達他對Tom的懷疑，因為在他看來——靈魂完整的Voldemort其實變得比過去更加危險。

 

在Tom將一塊塊分離的魂片再次融合之後，也就代表著男人正一點一滴地拾回過去捨棄的各種情緒，變得像一個凡人，也就是恢復了「人性」。在最好的情況之下，老人期盼Harry給予Tom的情感能夠壓制住男人扭曲的個性，在長期的相處下，對方如果也能給予男孩情感的回饋，那更是理想。

 

可是，他其實很清楚，又或者自己始終是抱著審視的眼光看待Tom，那個逐漸能感覺到各種情緒的男人並不會變成一個溫良和善的人，這從Tom Riddle的學生時代就能推測出來，對方恢復情感之後，怕仍是不能理解正面情感的美妙，倒是會更善於控制人心，也更容易知曉人們的心思並誘導其作出Tom想要的行為，更別提經過一段人生歷練且魔力比過往更強大的Tom會如何善用自己的優勢。

 

Tom一直以來都很善於看見人們內心深處的慾望，無論是明顯或細微，都醉心也擅長去加深這種渴望，然後無聲無息地運用自己影響力設下陷阱，讓人們的想法朝著男人希望的方向前進，在不知不覺中認為那才是自己想要的結果，就像他看見了復活石便不顧一切的戴上了Gaunt's Ring，或是此時此刻相信Tom只是單純地為了陪伴自己才前往格里莫廣場12號的Harry。

 

老人沉默了一會兒，最後還是決定告訴少年：「孩子，我有一個想法，不過這只是我的推斷，即便發生了也不影響你與Tom的關係，或者說Tom總會這麼做。」

 

Harry困惑地望著老人，抿了抿嘴，但還是沒開口說話。

 

「現在的Tom就如同年輕時，還能感受各種情緒的他，而那時的他從不做只因情感而驅動的行為，因此我認為，他的行為並不單純，也許有一半是為了陪伴你，但更大的可能是那裏有他需要的東西。」

 

「Voldemort要的東西？」少年先是愣了一下，然後立刻想起了甚麼，「教授是說，你之前提到的：Voldemort分散出去的力量嗎？」

 

「沒錯。」老人點了點頭，繼續說，「根據你給我的消息，還有我對Tom的了解與觀察，格里莫廣場12號裡藏著他最後一個要收回的力量。」

 

「在那裏？！怎麼會呢？！」Harry不敢置信地睜大眼睛，驚呼著，「我們可是在那生活了一段時間，鳳凰社的大家也常來那裡活動，也從來沒發現過甚麼，而且Voldemort他從來沒有去過格里莫廣場12號，更不用說Sirius那時候天天在家裡，怎麼會沒有注意到？」

 

「Harry，我想你應該知道Sirius討厭出生自黑巫師家族的這件事情，他也厭惡那些家族代代相傳的黑魔法，從不願正眼看過，而且在他十六歲離家出走之後，也並不是那麼關心Black家的其他成員了，直到逃出阿茲卡班，才再次地踏進老家，只可惜我與Black家族沒有太多交流，不然……」Dumbledore搖了搖頭。

 

Harry想起了教父在談論Black家族的時候總是很不快，也總是對畫像中的母親感到痛恨，然後腦袋瞬間竄出了一段回憶，他緊緊抓住那稍縱即逝的靈感，然後激動地站起身：「……與Voldemort有關聯的人？……等等！我想起來了！是Regulus Black！！」

 

「我記得那是Sirius的弟弟，Harry你知道什麼嗎？」老人藍色的眼睛冒出一絲精光。

 

「Sirius說過他的父母親認為Voldemort的想法是正確的，他們都贊成淨化巫師的血統，而他的弟弟——Regulus，則是在十六歲就正式加入了食死徒，最後好像是他捲入太深，然後他拒絕執行命令，並要求退出食死徒，結果就被殺死了或是被害死了……被Voldemort……」少年本來很快速地陳訴著，但說到最後的時候，聲音越說越小聲，因為他意識到他所愛的人在這件事情中扮演著殺人兇手的腳色，又或者一直都是。

 

少年的沉默讓空間安靜不少，只剩下畫像裡的校長們在竊竊私語。

 

「孩子，聽我說，我們沒有時間憐憫死者。」Dumbledore不知道甚麼時候已經走到Harry的身邊，溫和地按上了少年的肩膀，像是要給對方一點安慰，卻又輕聲地嘆息，「況且，你選擇的路是陪伴在Tom身邊，這是非常困難又痛苦的事情，因為你將會發覺到更多Tom所犯下的各種過錯，不論是關於過去的還是現在的，而身為他的另一半的你必須忍受那些罪惡感。」

 

Harry感覺到Dumbledore佈滿皺紋的大手掌傳來一種暖和的熱度，他想：對啊…自己早已下定決心了，不是嗎？過去的事情儼然已發生，他能做的就是盡力阻止Voldemort繼續做壞事，雖然對於男人是有目的地陪伴他，這件事情有點難過，但同樣的，他自己也是對Voldemort有所隱瞞，看來他們即使能對彼此表達內心的真實情感，卻尚不能坦誠相見，他輕聲地說：「我會努力的，教授，我會的。」

 

「盡力而為就好，但也別給自己太多壓力，Harry。」老人和藹地笑了，輕輕地拍拍少年的肩膀，繼續把話題拉回來，「孩子，藉由你提供的線索，Regulus應該是掌握了某種重要的資訊，最後才會死於非命，而現在Tom似乎對格里莫廣場12號產生興趣，並引導你帶他去，我認為這兩件事情必定有些關聯。」

 

「他找回力量一樣不會有甚麼不好的影響吧？教授。」

 

「別擔心，那只會讓他更穩定。」

 

「這樣的話，我倒是很希望那就是他藏起來的物品，哈哈。」少年轉了轉祖母綠的眼珠，想起了Voldemort笨拙地想安慰他的模樣，忍不住笑了，剛剛的不安都驅散了，嘴角微微地上揚，「因為每次他回收力量之後，我都能感覺到各種的情緒湧入他的思維裡，那些越來越豐富的情感會讓他變得越來越像『人』。」

 

Dumbledore調皮地眨眼：「Harry，那就麻煩你注意Tom的行動了。」

 

「當然沒問題！哪怕我當下沒辦法察覺，但事後他要融合力量的時候，我一定會感覺到的。」Harry自信地回話，那種強烈的情感，他總是能夠良好地體會到（雖然第一次痛得要死），然後他忽然想起了事情的根本，好奇地抬頭望向老人詢問，「不過，當初他為什麼要分散那些力量呢？又為什麼要再次找回來呢？教授，你知道嗎？」

 

「噢……抱歉，孩子。即使是我這樣睿智的老人，還是有不能明白的事，畢竟Tom可是我看過最聰明的學生，他在黑魔法領域的耕耘，是我望塵莫及的。」Dumbledore依然選擇隱瞞，他不願告訴Harry關於魂器的事情，簡單地幾句回答就打發掉少年的問題。

 

然後，老人伸出手指輕輕地點了點對方額頭上的閃電傷疤，像是蝴蝶停在花朵上又翩翩飛走，說話的語氣相當的溫柔：「但我能確定地告訴你：從你們相遇的那一刻，你一直都是關鍵（Key），而在Tom找回最後一份失散的力量之後，你將成為唯一的關鍵，你遠比你想像的還要令Tom感到動搖。」

 

Harry被Dumbledore拂過的地方似乎變得有點癢癢的，忍不住摸了摸額頭，他凝視著老人藍色的雙眼，對方的眼神裡盈滿著鼓舞與信任，這讓他感到全身暖呼呼的，但不知怎麼地，又覺得裡面還包含著一絲的猶豫與不安，他希望老人別太煩惱這件事情，於是笑著說：「別擔心，我會成為他的良善的。」

 

 

 

 

 

雖然說要成為Voldemort的良善，但Harry覺得自己真的沒有時間。

 

開學後的第三個禮拜的周末才有空回Slytherin莊園，有兩個禮拜沒有見面的他們，一見面就開始親親抱抱的，彷彿他們是沙漠的旅人，而對方的嘴唇是綠洲的湖水。然後，在Harry拼命把作業寫到一個段落，終於有時間能夠去了解Voldemort最近的行程的時候，事情卻總是往別的地方發展，因為只要他與男人對上眼睛，對方反而會拋棄了正在閱讀的文件，瞬身到他身旁一把把他拉進懷裡，開始一段綿長的熱吻。

 

所以在同樣的情況之下，他本來打算在睡前與Voldemort討論何時要去格里莫廣場12號，也在不知不覺中，從在沙發上輕柔的接吻，變成雙雙倒在床上的擁吻了。

 

Harry閉著眼睛摟著Voldemort的肩膀，思緒被吻得變成一團泥，他覺得自己就如人們說的一樣：戀愛中的人都是笨蛋。他應該推開對方，好好地討論問題，而不是像現在，因為兩人從鼻裡噴出的鼻息是如此的炙熱無比，還有親吻的感覺是如此酥麻，就讓他捨不得分開，也捨不得打斷這樣的快樂。

雖然少年已經學會接吻時用鼻子呼吸，但仍有種快要喘不過氣來的感覺，他輕輕地推了推Voldemort的肩膀，對方才鬆口讓他好好地呼吸，只不過才剛開口喘氣，就又被男人狠狠地吻住嘴唇，對方的舌頭趁虛而入，也不管他刷牙了沒，就瘋狂地舔拭他口腔裡的軟肉，直到滿意了才放慢了速度，與他的舌尖細細糾纏，而屁股與背脊被Voldemort輕輕撫摸著，青少年的身體原本就十分燥熱與敏感，現在因為這親密的觸碰，變得更是火熱無比，不一會兒，身體就有了反應。

 

Voldemort覺得自己情緒有點太過於高漲了，但他無法壓抑兩個禮拜沒有觸碰Harry的慾望，他不管怎麼親吻少年都覺得不夠，貪婪地想要更多，於是雙手竄進了對方的睡裙裡，一邊捏著飽滿的股瓣，一邊想這緊窄的腰身，摸起來手感真好，不是像過去女性的情人那樣掐一下就快斷了，而是如獵豹的腰身一樣，線條優美卻又充滿力量。

 

男人放開與他交流將近五分鐘的紅潤嘴唇，看著懷中的人，少年的雙頰紅通通的，而那雙綠眼睛水亮亮的，包含著滿滿的喜歡，他頓時覺得自己的心像是浸泡在蜂蜜裡，於是男人緩緩低下頭，在低垂的眼皮上落下一個輕吻，待少年張開眼，他從額頭、眉心，到鼻頭，都一一吻過。

 

Harry被他的動作惹得嘻嘻地笑了，於是伸出手輕撫他的臉，模仿著他的動作也吻了一遍，而對方不帶情慾的吻讓Voldemort難以解釋地感覺到滿足，他忍不住將Harry的手拉到自己面前，在燈火的照映下，少年纖細好看的手顯得淨白無瑕，與他的蒼白不同，對方白皙的皮膚能看到幾條隱隱若現的青色血管，細長手指的指節分明，還有指甲修剪得微微超出指尖，明明都是如此微小而平淡的事物，但男人卻覺得非常喜歡，不由自主地拉到嘴邊，輕柔地啃咬了一口。

 

在Harry溫柔的視線中，Voldemort緩緩地湊過去，在少年頸側輕輕吮吻，對著黑色頸環又舔又咬的，接著靈巧又迅速地把對方睡裙上的一排扣子解開（他不是沒想過讓男孩穿普通的睡衣、睡褲，但是能直接掀起對方裙子的誘因實在太大，於是他只能不斷練習如何優雅地解開扣子），而Harry沒有阻止他的小動作，倒是因為脖子上倏忽加劇的酥麻感而揚起頭，男人便順勢啃咬了少年那上下滑動的喉結。

 

「Harry、Harry……為什麼你這麼的令我神魂顛倒呢？」他輕聲呢喃，撐起身體，欣賞著身下的光景，將少年包裹得緊緊的白色睡裙被解開，露出了半遮半掩的胸口，淨白的胸膛帶著青少年的單薄，但因為運動的關係，反而有著線條優美的肌肉，兩顆粉色的乳頭羞赧地躲在衣服下面，男人一臉正經地吞了下口水，接著不怕被踹下床地俯身含住了一顆紅粒。

 

「唔……你……」Harry咬住下唇，一陣令他顫抖的麻癢感覺瞬間傳遍了全身，他想推開身上的Voldemort，但是他從男人動作與望向他的紅眸中感覺到了求而得之的愉快，再加上他們確實有一段時間沒有見面，欲求不滿的對方一定壓抑很久了，所以在思考了一會兒後，少年選擇抓緊了身下的床單，告訴自己再忍耐一會兒，再多滿足男人一點點，任由那難受又酥癢的感覺，如電流般一下又一下衝擊自己的身體。

 

感受到身下少年的縱容，Voldemort難以壓抑地更加狂熱起來，還想要更多、更多，如果能一口口把Harry吃掉，那一定是令人感到滿足的事情，他吸吮口中紅腫的乳頭輕輕啃咬，一手撫上另一顆寂寞的紅粒搓揉，而剩下的手便探向自己早已勃發的性器。

 

「啊……嗯……Voldemort……輕、輕一點……」Harry忍不住發出微弱的呻吟，身體也開始微微顫抖，過於強烈的感覺逼得他弓起了身子。

忽然，Voldemort放過Harry的胸口，這下終於讓那種蔓延到四肢的奇怪感覺停下，少年正要鬆一口氣時，他的腰下被塞了一顆枕頭，四角褲被男人猛地脫下，然後對方寬大的手壓著他的腳讓他併攏著大腿，小腿靠在對方的左肩上，在他還搞不明白情況的時候，一個硬挺又溫熱的熟悉觸感沿著大腿內側擠入。

 

Harry抬眼望去便愣地說不出話來，因為他看見男人粗長的陰莖隨著律動，貼著他的性器抽插，一下頂入他的視線裡，一下又躲在他的大腿後。上一次Voldemort這麼做的時候，他穿著睡裙，裙襬幾乎擋住了所有視線，他從不知道腿交會是如此色情的畫面：男人鮮紅的龜頭擠開他嫩白的腿肉出現又消失。強烈的對比感讓少年瞪大了眼睛，臉瞬間燒紅了一個檔次，八成頭上都冒出煙來。

 

「我不要！我不要這樣！快點放開我！Voldemort！」他害羞又驚慌地不斷地掙扎，雙腿胡亂地踢蹬著，好幾腳直接往男人臉上踢上去，暈呼呼的腦袋裡只有一個想法：與其用這種害臊的方式解決性慾，他們還不如真的做愛。

 

說實話，兩人結婚接近三個月，除去新婚後不愉快的一個禮拜，他們就真的不曾做到底過，一來他很恐懼那種把身體撕扯開來一樣的疼痛，二來就是Voldemort知道他害怕也就不曾勉強，最多就借用他自慰，所以逃避更加親密行為的他就裝作甚麼都不知道的蒙混過去。

 

Harry成功掙脫後一把用棉被包住自己，轉頭看向被他踹到鬆手的Voldemort，那雙深邃的腥紅眼眸中，沒有了平日裡的游刃有餘，反而多了挫敗與無奈，對方沒有再說甚麼，只是默默地把睡褲穿好，一副要下床去廁所解決的模樣。

 

少年看到那落寞的背影，覺得心都揪在一起了，他知道如果自己不願意，Voldemort一定不會勉強他，一想到眼前的男人如此的重視他，而自己竟殘酷地推開對方，甚至拒絕更親密的事情，他覺得自己太過揮霍對方給的情感，他怎能把男人對他的包容當作理所當然。

 

再加上，他越來越喜歡Voldemort，內心漸漸地萌生了渴望與Voldemort能更親密的想法，但他同時也畏懼噩夢般的痛楚與可怕的經歷，可是他知道自己必須克服那份恐懼，也覺得不該再讓對方等待，因為不懂情感的對方已經盡力表現溫柔了，所以他想：如果會痛的話，大不了，再忍耐一夜便是，只要能讓男人不再這麼失落。

 

 

 

Voldemort迅速地穿上拉下一半的褲頭，認命地準備下床去廁所熟練地自立自強。

 

老實說，他並不覺得自己狼狽，因為他在意Harry的感受，也答應不會勉強對方，所以如果被嚴厲地拒絕（其實也被踹的有點習慣），那就立刻停手，不讓對方反感；但他不明白的就是：上次明明也腿交過，他的男孩也跟著他一起愉快地自瀆，那為什麼今天會拒絕他呢？

 

這甚至讓他想打開兩人大腦的連接，好了解Harry真正的想法，不然他從對方剛剛的動作與表情，只能感受出一件事：他的男孩太過於羞澀，所以才推開他，可是事實上他們明明做過比腿交還深入的行為，雙方都看過彼此赤裸的身軀，因此他真的無法明白Harry為什麼會感到害羞，甚至是拒絕地推開他。

 

男人皺著好看的眉頭，下床的過程中，腦內不斷地探索著這個問題，猜測著對方可能懷抱的心情，而當他坐到床緣，腳底才剛接觸到地毯，Harry就突然衝進他的懷裡，緊緊地抱住他的腰，他的男孩那滑嫩的肌膚貼著他，熱呼呼的臉蛋埋在他的胸口上，這些細緻的觸碰讓他睡褲裡的東西又更硬了，但他還是壓制住慾火，揉了揉Harry的頭髮，輕聲地問：「怎麼了？我的男孩？」

 

Harry聽到男人低沉又溫柔的嗓音的瞬間，覺得全身都起了雞皮疙瘩，彷彿一股電流竄過，但他不知道為什麼自己的身體反應，反而讓他鼓起了勇氣，或許是因為身體如此敏感都只因為是對方，所以少年抬起頭，抱著對方的雙手游移到男人寬大的肩膀上，凝視著那雙飽含著慾望的緋紅雙眼，堅定地說：「Voldemort！我想要你，我們來做吧！」

 

Voldemort因Harry突如其來的發言揚起了眉毛，真的搞不懂他另一半的思考邏輯，伸手捏了捏對方紅通通的臉頰：「你剛剛不是還把我踹開嗎？」

 

「那不、我只是太緊張了！」Harry被糗得臉更紅了，不想解釋的他拍開對方的手，毛毛躁躁地把男人推倒在床上，又害羞又急躁地說，「就別再廢話了，你不是很想要嗎？」

 

「哦？你確定？」男人瞇起眼睛，露出玩味的笑容。

 

「我很確定！」少年感覺對方的笑容有著一絲的危險，但他還是大聲地回答。

 

Voldemort沒有再詢問，只是讓長著薄繭的手掌穿過對方虛掩的衣服，順著腰線撫摸過去，滑過飽滿的屁股肉，向後更深入地來回輕拂那迷人的股縫。他興味盎然地盯著壓在他身上的Harry的表情，紅著臉的少年雙手仍按著他的肩膀，但因為這個接觸，身體瞬間緊繃，呼吸也急促起來，他能感到對方小小地動了一下，但非常輕微，極為克制也沒有躲開。

 

 

_多麼美麗_ _啊、他的男孩。_

 

 

男人愉快地笑了。

 

 

 


End file.
